mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darklight666
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Lord Zedd page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 17:01, August 21, 2011 Fixing post's Yeah sure, i'm happy to fix your Lord Zedd post for you, also if your stuck on any part of the wiki site, i'm willing to help you understand how to do certain things on the site. Simster33 thank you when it comes to posting the charcters in the right order with the rest of the cast its a bit hard so i would be greatful for the help Excuse me But, instead of taking a link from a website, can you please just save the photo in your computer and post it in this wiki? It is messy to find the words IMG and such. So, please just save the photos and post them in this wiki? Thanks LegoPigeon 20:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Tip When you create a article, just don't leave it "Name is Mad Dog". You must add information to the article, instead of having other people do it for you. I must say, you make a good editor. You are pretty good with the infoboxes. But please, just add more info in a person, unless your gonna do it later, cause I saw your Eddie Article. since i dont have very much info on who is who when i post where would i go to get that info only reason how i did eddies is becuse someone wrote it on here but did not upload the charcter i simply just copy the info and paste so if you could tell me i would very will do that LegoPigeon again, Well, what I do is look up the character on Wikipedia, or a Wikia that specializes on the series that it's about. Next, I go look up on google "Mugen char Character Here" and see who it was made by and where I can download it. Another thing you could do is use your common sense on the person you are writing about. If you have seen the articles Simster33 has done, and your wondering where did he get all this info and move animations, He went to the heart of the character. Looking for the movements? Go to my talk page, he gave me a tutorial about it. Looking for The buttons the activate the move? go to the CMD file, right click and press "Edit. Go under special motions and you will find them. Well, that is all the advice I can give you. Regards, thank you for the info will do i post a few Another =ANOTHER= tip, instead of putting in the image section of a infobox imagehttp://www.wikia.com.nocookie.net[Picture Name].JPEG, JPG, PNG, put "File:Picture Name here.type of photo here. For example: File:MadDog.gif, Ok? You can find out what type of picture it is when you click on the photo you entered into the wiki and in the name of it, it will say next to the photo name, .gif, .png etc. To what? What do I name it? I see improvement I see improvment in your article writing skills. But you must enter source mode to make categories. And for stages, insert in source mode {.{Infobox Stage}.} (Remove the dots) and come to normal mode and insert the info and photos of the stage. and put the category for stages to in Source Mode. How to get to Source Mode? 1. Look on the right-hand corner of the editing screen, you must find a button saying source with a blank paper in it with blue <> 2.Click it. And you're done. I don't really think you need help with categories because you made some yourself. Sincerely, Thanks Your welcome, i'm happy to help Reply Well, I'm happy to hear that you enjoy this as much as I do. For the YouTube video part, I think not. I'm not that very good with videomaking and you might as well go to the community page for all your help. Someone else might have to do it. Maybe Simster33, Jenngra505(He has a youtube), Barrysun(Him, to), Wlanman or you. But not me. Also, you forgot to edit Red Ranger, please fix that. Take it easy on the article making! Please! You make mistakes, like not adding a certain category and deleting infoboxes. Please, take it easy on the pages. This is a Wiki, the articles need to be neat and stuff. So, instead of not completing an article and leaving it there, thinking someone else will do it. No, do it yourself. It must at least take you 2-4 minutes to make a complete article (by complete, I mean something like Noah, without the movelist.) Another thing, STOP WITH COPYING INFO FROM WIKIPEDIA FOR MEGAMAN CHARACTERS. Basically, all you need to do is copy the first 1 or 2 sentences and paste them in the article. Don't copy the whole thing. Also, for your other articles, I see no improvement. Think of this when your creating articles. There has to be atleast 3 sentences. Sincerly, Yeah, I'm fine. No internet for 3 days, we were switching. Megaman Thank you for the link, i'll have a good look at them. Simster33 Sorry for having you banned. Sorry for having you banned so I can fix your articles and stuff. I hope that you can still contribute here at this Wiki, so we have more pages and stuff. The reason why I got you banned was because it was the only thing I could think of. Alright, let me get this clear, you want to make a new Template page, like the Marvel one? So, you want to know hot to make one, or you want me to do it? I'll make a tutorial on it in my blog. One more thing... For the Template page, you must add { at the beginning and } at the end. and please put 2 of these -> [ at the beginning of a character/stage and put two of these ->] (Sorry, I couldn't put 2 of them because it will make a red link.) at the end of one. Lucky for you, I did it in the Power Rangers template you made. Also, you don't have to write the whole template script, just put {.{Power Rangers}.} (Remove the Dots). What's going on? You don't seem to be making so many articles anymore, is there a problem?